Ripped from the Comics...
by Dema Davis
Summary: This is a GREAT Story a friend of mine wrote.
1. Default Chapter

Sorry my comp is being Carried as we speak.   
  
Disclamer: I did'n write this my friend Leo did but I'll pass on the comments. Marvel owns the X-souls we make like no money and I am a VERY disgruntled McD's worker so NUFF Said!!!  
  
Ripped from the Comics...   
#1: House of Malice- Part   
  
Ripped from the Comics...   
Classic X-Men   
#1: House of Malice- Part I   
Ther is a city in New York, not far from New York City, named Westchester, in   
The Salem Center. There is a school, named the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters.   
However, this is no ordinary school. Here, they teach a new species of human, mutants,   
people with extraordinary gifts, to use their power and handle the indignities of an unjust   
world.   
But this school also harbors another groups of mutants. They are the X-Men.   
These are a group of Mutants who have a dream of world peace between mutants and   
humans. They are Cyclops, the field commander who harnesses the raw energies of the   
sun itself. Storm, a calm wind-rider who controls and manipulates the weather. Phoenix,   
who's telepathy and telekinesis are unbounded. Wolverine, whose fearce anger and   
adimantium claws make him a formidable foe. Rouge, whose beauty and strength can steal   
a man's energy from his skin. Cannonball, who soars with great intensity. Beast, who   
possesses intelligence and strength. Gambit, who's cards will close all bets. Iceman, who   
controls all cold and ice. Psylock, whose martial-arts and psychic knives paralyze any   
living thing.   
These are the people who are chosen to liberate all Mutant-kind from the injustices   
and indignities the human world inflicts. And that's where out story begins...   
"Hey Wolvie, wait up!" shouted the southern belle Rouge, as she flew to catch up   
with Wolverine. "We're supposed to fight these guys together."   
"When you're being chased down by the all the uglies here, no time to wait up."   
said Wolverine.   
Then, out of nowhere, a huge towering sentinel loomed behind them. It fires a   
shot, and hits Wolverine down for a moment. Rouge then flies to the Sentinel's face, and   
rips its steel skin from its face. Wolverine regains his equilibrium, and slices the monsters   
feet off. A huge crash is heard.   
"Did you hear that?" asked Storm flying beside Beast.   
"It came from the are where Rouge and Wolverine are." said Beast. "Perhaps we   
should go and assist."   
"No. The order is to stay with your pairs and help no one." she pronounced.   
They continued walking for a moment, when Mr. Sinister appeared from behind   
some trees. He began firing just as Storm summoned a great wind to knock him off his   
feet. Beast then, using his agility, leaped forward and crushed Sinister. Sinister's yell was   
heard loud and revealing.   
"Well, Sinister's down." said Cyclops, walking with Jean.   
"Good. On less to worry about. Where are we?" asked Jean.   
"We're near the end of the compound."   
Then, Juggernaut cam crashing from nowhere. He punched Jean and knocked the   
wind out of her. Cyclops then blasted Juggernaut's helmet off, and Jean psychically   
attacked Juggernaut, reducing him to a sunder. Then, all around the three teams, Sentinels   
enclosed them. Storm used her lightning and violent tornadoes. Rouge and Wolverine   
savagely shredded sentinels one by one. Beast leaped and bounded, forcing Sentinels to   
run into each other. Jean held one in place while Cyclops blasted it. Eventually, all the   
mechanical beasts became to powerful to defeat, and just as the X-Men were about to be   
defeated, all the villains faded away.   
"That was better than last time." said Professor Xavier from the intercom in the   
control room, of the Danger Room. "But there maybe more Sentinels if they are alerted to   
us."   
At the end of the session, group one of training exited, letting Psyclock, Iceman,   
Gambit, and Cannonball enter. After all of the X-Men had finished their training, the day   
was theirs. Ororo, Jean, Sam, Bobby, and Elizabeth were watching t.v., Beast was in his   
lab, Rouge and Gambit were exercising, and Logan and Scott were showering.   
"...In other news, President Kelly signed into law today, that there shall be no   
segregation of mutants and humans in public places and schools; one huge battle won for all Mutants and Pro-Mutant activists everywhere..." said the Reporter on the television.   
"Well finally, some good news for us." said Sam.   
"Yes, but there is still much that needs to be done for total mutant rights. After all,   
Afro-Americans didn't gain total freedom for over a century." said Ororo.   
"Since he's been elected, he's changed a lot." said Elizabeth.   
"Indeed." said Ororo.   
"...Also, regarding mutant issues, the organization known as the Brotherhood of   
Mutants leveled a major Sentinel production factory in Detroit, in order to wipe out   
almost a third of this country's Sentinels. Senator Abbey, of the Mutant Affairs   
Committee, says 'Although not all Mutants are bad, the Brotherhood must be stopped.'"   
"There's something I here everyday." said Bobby sarcastically.   
"Now, now, Bobby." said Jean, "He's practically family."   
"Yeah, the one no one talks to or likes, Like my uncle William." said Elizabeth.   
Rouge and Gambit entered; Remi was complaining of pain.   
"Now Ah told you, mah yoga exercises were gunna dog yah out." said Rouge.   
"And I already told you, mes a mi, Gambit can take anythi-*'ouch'*," he said   
while gasping, "Well, almost anything."   
When all was said and done, the day was gone. All of the X-Men retired after a   
curiously quiet evening. However, their peace was not to last long. A few hours after all   
went to sleep, Cerebro alarm went off, sending all X-Men to the war room.   
"Eight hours, is that so much ta ask. All ah want is eight hours." said Sam.   
"Quiet, Sam. Cerebro is picking up a disturbance." said Cyclops pointing to a map.   
"That's the Old Hellfire Club building. I thought they were destroyed." said Beast.   
"Everyone suit up, we're going in." said Cyclops, and all did as they were told. A   
few moments later, they all boarded the X-Jet and departed."   
At the Hellfire Club...   
"Perfect, they're all coming, just as expected. Your false attack proved correct,   
Shaw." said Master Mind.   
"I told you, I know the X-Men all to well." said Sebastion. "now we shall have   
revenge. They will pay for taking our precious Phoenix from us."   
"And ever since Emma went soft and joined Generation X, we were left incredibly   
weak." said Master mind.   
A dark, shrouded figure entered through the rear. She was tall, and a dark purple   
uniform beneath her shroud and cloak.   
"Until I came along and rescued you." said the female figure.   
"I'm sorry, my Lady, I...I...I...I wasn't-"   
"Thinking? You never are." she said. "Sebastion, are all the new improvements to   
this building ready?"   
"Yes, my Lady. The X-Men won't know what hit them." said Sebastion.   
"Good. Once the Phoenix is ours again, so is the world!" she exclaimed.   
At the top of the building, the X-Jet just landed, and all the X-Men were Filing out   
onto the roof.   
"I have a great sense of unease." said Beast.   
"Yeah, Ah'm nervous too, Beast." said Rouge.   
Cyclops turned his attention to a door at the end of the roof. It was locked, but   
easily picked.   
"Step aside, pretty boy." said Wolverine.   
With one slash of his adimantium claws, the lock fell, and the door swung open.   
All the X-Men went in.   
"Cyclops, I must protest. There is something wrong." said Storm   
"Yeah Scott, something not right." said Jean.   
And she was right. After the door was closed behind them, the stairs changed into   
a long, steel slide. The X-Men plummeted, until a divisor divided them into three parts.   
Each third landed in a different area of the mansion. Cyclops, Gambit, and Psylock were at   
the middle (twentieth floor); Storm, Cannonball, Rouge, and Iceman were at the   
sub-basement, and Jean, Beast, and Wolverine were at the ground floor.   
"Did it work?" said the woman figure, behind Master Mind.   
"Yes, my Lady, it worked. All of the X-Men are scattered all over the compound."   
he replied.   
"Good. Since we are at the fifth floor Control Room, I want Mrs. Grey-Summers   
up here as fast as possible. Sebastion, go down and invite Mrs. Summers and her friends   
to some dinner."   
"Yes, my Lady." replied Sebastion   
On the ground floor...   
"How did we get here?" asked Jean.   
"We sled down a extensive, narrow shoot, and landed at the ground the floor."   
said Beast.   
"How can you tell we're at the ground floor?"   
"Those doors." said Beast, pointing to a pair of English-oak doors.   
"*sniff--sniff*---We're not alone." said Wolverine, ejecting his claws.   
"I see that nose of yours never fails, old friend." said Sebastion Shaw, coming   
down stairs.   
"Shaw! But How?!" said Jean.   
"Who cares. He's mine!" said Wolverine, lunging at Shaw. But suddenly, he hit an   
invisible field, feet in front of Shaw.   
"Oh dear. A forcefield has encased us." said Beast, aiding Wolverine.   
"As usual, Beast, your wit is astounding. But now, the Lady of the house wishes to   
have a word." said Shaw.   
"Lady of the House? But Frost has join--are you doing this to get Emma back?"   
asked Jean.   
"No, but you're on the right track; we do want a former comrade back." said   
Shaw.   
Suddenly, a gas appeared above the three X-Men. Jean tried to use her powers to   
keep the gas away, but their powers no longer functioned.   
"As you can see, we are never unprepared to greet guests of the House of Malice."   
said Shaw, as the X-Men were knocked out. Then, one by one, Shaw took them to the   
fifth floor, a.k.a., the Control Room.   
_______________   
At the Twentieth floor...   
"Great, Where are we?" said Psylock.   
"I don't know, but where getting out of here." said Cyclops.   
Using is optic blast, he shot at a nearby wall. The beam bounced right off the wall   
and hit a window, shattering it.   
"Great. Now if we could fly, dis be no problem." said Gambit, looking down at the   
rood through the window.   
"How could that happen?" said Psylock, examining the wall which Cyclops hit.   
"I don't know, we should be in the next room." Cyclops replied.   
"Eighteen, nineteen, twenty. We at the twentieth floor, mes a mi." said Gambit,   
bringing his head in from the window.   
"Great." said Psylock.   
The trio began to search for a way out from the large, what appeared to be, ball   
room. They exited to find an empty, wide corridor. There were no doors, no windows.   
Only an elevator at the end.   
"This place only gets weirder and weirder." said Psylock. "I'm going to try and   
psychically find the others." Psylock, then, became engulfed in pink psychic energy. She saw a tall, shrouded woman. The woman turned, and psychically blasted Psylock. Psyclock, then, fell to the ground, yelling in pain.   
"What's de matter with her?" asked Gambit to Cyclops.   
"I don't know but--AHHH!" Cyclops was hit by the same thing that hit Psylock.   
Then, the elevator at the end of the corridor opened, Gambit took Cyclops and   
Psylock, and pushed the button to take them to the Ground Floor.   
_______________   
In the Sub-Basement of the Mansion...   
"How did we end up here?" asked Iceman.   
"It was one gigantic slide." replied Storm, looking at the door on the ceiling which   
they entered.   
"Well ah for one do not intend to stay here." said Cannonball.   
With tremendous force, Cannonball shoots himself skyward. He hits the ceiling, a   
large clang is heard and falls down in pain.   
"YOW!! That never happened before." said Cannonball, recovering his balance.   
"There's something really creepy about this place." said Iceman.   
"Ah agree with Bobby. Somthin's not right." said Rouge.   
"Well, come, we must find a way out." said Storm.   
They set out in search of a way out. After hours of wondering, they reach two tall   
doors. Steel, and unmarked.   
"Ah wonder what's behind this?" said Rouge, examining the door.   
"Well, we just can't go through. Who knows what's back there." said Iceman.   
"It has to be better than all this wandering." said Cannonball.   
"Cannonball, you're the only one of us that is invulnerable when using our powers.   
Try to blast through there and then rocket back out. We will be waiting here. If you are in   
danger, we shall attack." said Storm, and all did as told.   
Cannonball thrusted himself forward, and the steel doors flung open. He, then,   
immediately flew out. All stood, breathless. Nothing happened. All that was in that huge,   
circular room, was a black cube, about six inches by six inches.   
"What is that thing?" said Iceman.   
"Well," started Rouge, "What do we do next? Go in?"   
"Look, there's a door at the other end. That's our only way out." said Storm.   
All of them proceeded in, and the steel doors slammed shut. All were a trifle   
frightened, but pressed on. Then the cube began to glow a brilliant white. The door that   
the X-Men were going to faded away.   
"Ah don't like this." said Rouge.   
"Doors aren't supposed ta' do that." said Cannonball.   
"No, the walls.....they're closing in! NOOOOOO! Stop Them!" shouted Storm.   
She was shooting lightning at the walls, trying to stop them.   
"What is she doing. She'll bring the place down." said Iceman.   
Then, Storm stopped......because she passed out.   
"No! Get outa mah head! AHHHHH!" shouted Rouge. She fell, grasping her head.   
"Rouge! Snap out of it." said Iceman, aiding her, but he was too late, she, too, had   
been knocked out.   
"Let's get out of here. Sam, blast through those doors." said Iceman.   
"Fine bah me." said Cannonball. He ignited himself, and flew toward the doors.   
Then, a huge, towering Sentinel materialized in front of him. Cannonball swerved, but got knocked down by the monster. After Sam fell, the metallic beast faded away.   
"It's you. Your doing this." said Iceman, turning to the Cube. "I think you've done   
all you're gonna." said Iceman, lifting the cube, preparing to smash it. The Cube, then,   
electrocuted Bobby, and he fell to the ground.   
After all the X-Men in that room were down. The doors opened, and Master Mind   
stepped in, along with four robotic soldiers.   
"Take them to my Lady, and be careful. It appears my illusions have worked." said   
Master Mind, as the four X-Men were taken away.   
_______________   
The Control Room. Jean is on a table, strapped down by steel buckles at her neck,   
wrists and ankles. Wolverine and Beast are contained much the same way, except they are   
shackled on the wall. All of them are wearing Genoshan Collars.   
"How was the Journey, Mrs. Summers? Comfortable I trust." said the Lady.   
"Who...what...where am I?" asked Jean in a groggy, soft voice.   
"Oh that doesn't matter."   
"Where's Wolverine and Beast?"   
"Mr. Logan and Mr. McCoy are, at present, indisposed."   
"Who are you?"   
"I am the Lady of the House." She removed the shroud over her head, revealing   
two red eyes, light purple skin, black tattoo marks on her left cheek. Her eyes began to   
glow, as did Jean's. "You may call me Malice."   
End of Part I   
************************************************************************   
Next Issue: The Mystery of Malice revealed and her hostile intentions. Plus: What is to   
become of Phoenix and the Hellfire Club? ************************************************************************   
(c) 2000 wawwtbsweet16@yahoo.com  
  



	2. #2: House of Malice- Part II

Sorry my comp is being Carried as we speak. Disclamer: I did'n write this my friend Leo did but I'll pass on the comments. Marvel owns the X-souls we make like no money and I am a VERY disgruntled McD's worker so NUFF Said!!!  
  
Ripped from the Comics...  
Classic X-Men  
#2: House of Malice- Part II  
************************************************************************  
Previously in Part I: The X-Men received a disturbance signal at the old Hellfire Club's mansion. Investigating, the X-Men flew there in the jet, and were separated. Cyclops, Psylock, and Gambit were at the twentieth floor, and Cyclops and Psylcok were telepathically disabled, while Gambit used an elevator to take them to the ground floor.  
Storm, Rogue, Cannonball, and Iceman were sent to the sub-basement, where a black cube tortured each with images of his or her terrible past. Later, Master Mind entered and took the disabled bodies to the Fifth Floor Control Room.   
Jean, Wolverine, and Beast were sent to the ground floor. They encountered Sebastion Shaw. Those three were captured by knock-out gas and force-field containment. They were taken to the Control Room where Beast and Wolverine were still knocked out and shackled on the wall. Jean was shackled on a table where a mysterious psy named Lady Malice unveils her nefarious plans for the X-Men, and the Phoenix entity. That's where we continue our story...  
************************************************************************  
It was about and hour or two ago, he couldn't remember, when Reni LeBeau and the X-Men arrived at the Hellfire Club. It was only a short time ago, when his friends, Scott Summers and Elizabeth Braddock were psychically attacked. He was now at the ground floor, where the bodies of his friends lie motionless on the floor, and the English Oak doors, were left wide open.  
Great. thought Remi, I could take 'dem, but then I would be spotted.  
He toils with the idea of leaving the Mansion. Little does he know that he is being watched by a hidden camera, ten feet from where he is standing.  
"You see, Mrs. Summers, I am not without preparation." started Lady Malice in the Control Room, "Do you not think that have calculated and anticipated you and your precious X-Men's every move. This was all laid out carefully, to insure that you and your precious mind, were left in tact."  
"Me and My Mind? Why? asked the immobilized and powerless Jean Grey-Summers.  
"Because there is something in your mind that Professor Charles Xavier locked away a time ago. And I want it back."  
"But, how could you have known anything from us? The Professor is the most powerful psy on the planet."  
"Was. Since the attack of Onslaught, his mind was left weak and powerless. I invaded his mind and took all that I needed from him to neutralize the X-Men; even the Xavier Protocols."   
"What do you want with me?"  
"I believe I already answered that. Xavier might have locked the Phoenix within you, but I will unlock, and absorb it into my very Being! Soon, your vessel will be no more, and the world will be at the Mercy of Malice and her Hellfire Club!"  
Jean, laid there, afraid. She observed that Storm, Cannonball, Rogue, and Iceman, were all in a metal cage, fitted with the most advanced of Genoshan collars. She to was wearing one, as were her comrades Beast and Wolverine, shackled on the wall. Just as Malice began to prepare for the mind invasion, Logan awoke.  
"Oh man..........what was the license of that truck?" said Wolverine.  
"Oh good, Mr. Logan. You're just in time. I was about to attain my prize. Tell me, would you prefer to watch, or to be killed before your beloved is mentally destroyed?" said Lady Malice.  
"What are you talkin' 'bout lady?"   
"Perhaps I will tell you psychically, rather than an entire conversation."  
In an instant, all that Jean had asked and all that Malice explained was forced into Logan's Mind. He understood all to well.  
"No. It can't be. Someone will come, There's still--!"  
"Cyclops, Gambit, Psylcok? As you can see, Logan, all but Mr. LeBeau remain disabled. Plus, he is about to walk out, without a second thought of the X-Men.  
Malice activated a screen within the view of Jean and Logan. It showed Gambit, looking at Cyclops and Psylock, and then, running out the doors, to elude detection.  
"As you both can see, Gambit is no longer here to discuss the matter. Now, for business."  
"But, he couldn't ?! He's one of us." said Jean.  
"When I invaded the Professor's Mind, I also attained personal knowledge of a few of you, Gambit being one of them. I knew that, given the opportunity, he would betray each and every one of you, due to his thief instincs." said Malice, "Now, if you'll excuse me."  
She and Master Mind began to initiate the machines, while Sebastion Shaw guarded the captured X-Men. Malice had to lighten the power of the Genoshan Collar on Jean so the device could work correctly.   
Logan, Malice had to slightly deactivate my collar. I can barely telepathically communicate. said Jean.  
Sure, Red, I hear ya'. replied Logan. Any ideas on how to get this girl?  
No. Our only chance is Remi. she replied. Maybe I can contact him.  
"Don't even try. You're not that Powerful." said Malice, "You can only communicate in a short range. By now, Gambit is at the X-Mansion, packing."  
"You were monitoring our communications." said Jean  
"How naive do you think I am. Of course I was monitoring you telepathic conversation."  
Great. I hope that Remi will return. thought Jean.  
_______________  
Meanwhile, at the ground floor, Cyclops and Psyclock were just awakening from their, misadventure.  
"Psylock, are you alive?" asked Cyclops.  
"I don't think so." Psyclock replied.   
"I feel like I've just been hit by a truck." said Cyclops.  
"Welcome to my world." said Psylock. "Each time in that happens, that's exactly how I feel."   
"Where's Gambit? I thought he was still with us?"  
"Don't know, but a better question is, where are we?"  
"I think we're at the ground floor. Look out the windows, see. We have to be at the Ground Floor." said Cyclops.  
"I'll try to find Gambit psychically." said Psylock. She tried, but was unable to use her powers.  
"My powers. They're------Gone!" she exclaimed.  
Cyclops removed his ruby-quartz visor, opened his eyes, and exclaimed, "As are mine. What is capable of doing such a thing.?"  
"I don't know but-" said Psylock, but she interrupted.  
Suddenly, the robitic soldiers of the Hellfire Club surrounded the two X-Men.  
"Surrender, Mutant, or be destroyed." said one of the Soldiers.  
"Do we have a choice." said Cyclops.  
"We might be killed without our powers. We have no choice." replied Psylock.  
The pair was escorted to the control, and placed in the same cage as Storm, Rogue, Iceman, and Cannonball. (They were still knocked out.)  
"Ah, Mr. Summers, Ms. Braddock, how nice of you two join us. I am Lady Malice. I believe you already know Mr. Shaw and Master Mind."  
"Who are you, what do you want with us!!" demanded Cyclops.  
"Why don't I let Mrs. Summers answer that." said Malice, returning to the table. Jean was still there, with a metal helmet on her head.   
"SCOTT!" shouted Jean.  
"JEAN!" he shouted back.  
"Ha ha ha ha ha!" Malice laughed, maniacally. "It's a shame really. I was hoping to obliterate both of you at the same time. Oh well. Master Mind, awake the rest of these 'X-Men.' I want them to see Mrs. Summers suffer." she said in a cold, misty voice.   
He did as he was told, and injected each X-Men with a vaccine designed to wake a person; like smelling salts. All of the X-Men were now conscious.  
"Ah feel like Ah've been hit by uh truck." said Rogue, rising from the floor.  
"Oh my. What an evening." said Beast, lifting his head.  
"Did someone catch plates of the car that hit us." said Iceman, grasping his head.  
"Nice to see you all again." said Malice, as she psychically informed all of the awakening X-Men as to her plan.  
"Oh dear God." said Psylock.  
"You can't. You won't be able to control it." said Cannonball.  
"Shut up, you stupid boy." said Malice. "With these machines, I could control the very axis of the Earth!"  
"Oh, your so full of it, it's drippin' out ya' ears." said Rogue.  
"Are you so sure? Last time I checked, It was you who was unable to control all those people in there." said Malice, pointing to Rogue's head.   
"When Ah get mah powers-!"  
"Oh, that's quite impossible. As log as this machine is on to activate those collars, I am very safe. So prepare yourselves, for the last time you will be able to see Mrs. Summers alive."  
Malice activated the machine, and Jean began to scream. Malice was wearing an evil grin, as the Phoenix flowed through her. Then, an ignited Ace of Spades flew through the window, and landed on collar-controlling the machine.  
"What is that?" asked Shaw.  
"It appears to be the Ace of Spades." said Master Mind  
Then, the card exploded giving all the X-Men their powers back. Gambit then Jumped through the window, onto the floor.  
"Now, everyone knows, cher, 'dat 'de ace always beats 'de Queen." said Gambit.  
"Now, it's our turn." said Cyclops, blasting through he bars.   
Then, robitic soldiers of the Hellfire Club entered, shooting the X-Men. Since all were free, they began to destroy the soldiers.  
"I got ya' Jeannie!" shouted Logan, destroying the helmet on her head.   
"I don't think so, Mr. Logan!" said Malice, psy-blasting him. She telekinetically lifted Jean, and said, "Look's like we'll have to do this the hard way." She and the unconscious Jean went to the stairs, heading for the roof.  
"JEAN!!!!!!" shouted Cyclops, blasting his way through a mob of soldiers.  
The X-Men were destroying bot after bot. Rogue continued to punch and rip the skin of every metal soldier. Bast was dodging the blasts, so they would hit another soldier. Storm was electrocuting them and catching them in whirl-winds, while Cannonball would catch them and toss them around like rag dolls.  
"We can't do this! There is too many of them!" shouted Storm.  
"Let us, how they say, split up." said Beast.  
"I think not!" said Shaw, punching him.  
Beast then tripped Shaw, twirling him on his feet. "You see Shaw, you cannot absorb energy, which is not focused upon on you." said Beast.  
"Very clever X-Man, but my power is to absorb any energy that is used from you to me, so you lose." said Shaw, kicking Beast in the stomach.   
"See ya'll later, sugah." said Rogue, hitting a soldier and sending it and Shaw, flying out the window.  
"Now, Cannonball, you may be invincible, but not to my illusions." said Master Mind, to himself. Then, Sam saw an image of his father and fell to the ground.  
"No, no more beatn's, NO MORE!!!" shouted Sam, cowering in fear, as soldiers closed on him.  
"No. Demons be gone!" said Storm, as a wind blew the soldiers surrounding Sam away. "No for you" said Storm. She, then, summoned a lighting bolt to hit Master Mind. It was effective too. He was hit and border-line dead.  
Meanwhile, on the roof of the Mansion...  
"It appears, that we will have to do this the manual way." said Malice, as she laid Jean at her feet. Malice and Jean, both became engulfed in pink, psychic energy, when Cyclops appeared from the door. Jean began to float.  
"Get away from my wife!" demanded Cyclops, blasting Malice.  
"I'll deal with you later." she said to the unconscious Jean. She broke the link and starred at Cyclops. "Your blast is worthless when I had my force-field up, and know, with a piece of the Phoenix in me, you will die."  
A beam of fire erupted from the Hand of Malice, hitting Cyclops against the landed X-Jet.   
"You X-Men have been a thorn in my side ever since I brought you here. It ends today."   
Malice and Cyclops continued to fight, while the X-Men below, were relieved.  
"I think that's all of them." said Iceman.  
"Great, now, where's Jean and Scott?" said Storm, helping Cannonball.  
"They both went...up.......with......" said Psylock, pointing at the stairwell across the room.  
"If Malice absorbed, even a piece, of the Phoenix into her, Cyclops has almost no chance." said Beast.  
"We must go above and assist." said Storm. She, Rogue, and Cannonball flew up the stairs, as the rest ran behind. When they arrived at the top of Hellfire Mansion, Cyclops was on the floor, his suit torn and shredded.  
"Now, Mr. Summers..........You will die." said Malice. Her entire left arm became surrounded by fire. The flames, then, came to a sphere in hr hand. She shot the sphere at him, but a wind from Storm brought Cyclops to the X-Men. The fire-ball hit the X-Jet instead, and the jet began to fall.  
"That's mine." said Rogue, as she flew to catch the jet. She was pushing and pushing, and barely, the ship was on the roof again.  
"Pests! Vermin! I grow weary of this game! Prepare to meet your doom!" said Malice. Wolverine lunged and attacked her, but was thrown away by here teke. Storm summoned wind and lightning, but it was ineffective.   
Rogue flew around Malice, to retrieve the awakening Jean.  
"Fine, take her. I have more than enough to destroy you all." said Malice.   
The X-Men threw everything they had, but were unable to harm Malice. Jean was now barely conscious, on the floor next to Cyclops.  
Scott, take my hand. said Jean telepathically. They held hands, and she erupted in a brilliant display of flames. Jean was flying, with the Phoenix Firebird. All on that building, were starring in awe.  
"You are done here, Malice." said Phoenix's echoing voice. She raised her hand, and shot Malice with a psy blast of fire.   
"My f-f-future, m-m-my Legacy cannot b-b-be des-s-stroyed so easily." said Malice in a weary and drained voice.  
"Yes it can." said Phoenix. With one final psy-blast to her mind, Malice fell, defeated. Phoenix then fell, returning Jean to her normal form.   
"Just a thought, mes a mi, but should we leave before the cops arrive?"  
"Yes, Remi, let's go." said Storm.  
Beast Carried Jean into the Jet, while Rogue took Cyclops. They departed for the mansion, while police arrived and collected Malice, and fitted her with a Genoshan Collar.  
_______________  
"Hi there, four eyes." said Jean in the Infirmary.  
"Hi yourself, tiger." said Cyclops, as they embraced one another.  
"So, how is she?" asked Storm to the Professor in the hallway.   
"Jean has suffered no physical damage, but her mind must recuperate. She is drained, but she will recover." said The Professor.   
"As always Professor, Good News." said Storm.  
Elizabeth, Bobby, and Sam were watching the news, of the latest Mutant arrest.  
"Late last night, at around midnight, officials arrested the Mutant terrorist, Malice, for destroying a building, using high-powered weaponry, and large flames. She was arrested with this to say: "I will have my vengeance. You will be under my control!" She was later taken to a Mutant Holding Prison and Psychology Center in northern Alaska." said the Reporter.  
"It'll be a while before she gets out again." said Elizabeth.  
"From your mouth to God's ears, Betsy." said Bobby.  
The X-Men then retired for the evening, with nothing but happiness and relief on their Minds.  
The End.  
************************************************************************  
Next Issue- Find out what happens when the Brotherhood of Mutants attacks a space shuttle launch, that could destroy all mutant kind!  
************************************************************************  
By: Leo Federico  
  



	3. #3- The Brotherhood Strikes

Sorry my comp is being Carried as we speak. Disclamer: I did'n write this my friend Leo did but I'll pass on the comments. Marvel owns the X-souls we make like no money and I am a VERY disgruntled McD's worker so NUFF Said!!!  
  
  
Ripped from the Comics...  
Classic X-Men  
#3- The Brotherhood Strikes  
  
************************************************************************  
Previously in 'House of Malice- Part II': All of the  
captured X-Men were in the Main  
Control Room of the Hellfire Club, Where malice  
revealed her evil plans. She began to  
absorb the Phoenix from Jean Grey-Summers, when Gambit  
flew in from a window, and  
destroyed the machine that kept the Genoshan Collars  
activated.   
Robitic Soldiers came to take care of the released  
X-Men, when Malice took the  
unconscious Jean to the roof to finish the Job.  
Cyclops followed them up. Malice started  
again, but Cyclops interceded; learning the hard way  
that Malice had already stolen a piece  
of the Phoenix.  
After the X-Men defeated the robotic army of the  
Hellfire Club, they went to the  
aid of Cyclops, where the barley conscious Jean  
summoned the entire Phoenix, and finally  
defeated Malice. Our Story Continues...  
************************************************************************  
"...Also today, the Russian Space Program is  
preparing to launch a new satellite  
outside Nizhniy Novgorod, in European Russia. The  
satellite is designed to track any  
person with a genetic 'disorder,' a.k.a. Mutants. I am  
Sally McCallum for World View,  
Good night." said the reporter, and the television was  
turned off.  
Elizabeth Braddock, the only person awake in the  
Xavier Mansion, was walking  
toward the kitchen for a bite to eat. It was about  
midnight, and that was the fourth time  
she viewed the tape of the new Russian launch. She  
felt especially uncomfortable that  
night. She knew all too well why.  
"Great. I guess the fourth amendment doesn't apply to  
anyone." she said to  
herself.  
The past night had brought nothing but fear and  
overwhelming emotional  
breakdowns for some of the X-Men, one inparticular.  
Jean Grey-Summers. Elizabeth had  
thought long about what could have happened; what  
should have happened. She dwelled  
on nostalgia for the past that evening. With all the  
X-Men had been through, it was  
amazing they've lasted this long. She continued  
through the kitchen, hoping for some  
scrap of sweets, however she knew that Hank had never  
allowed that.   
"We must learn to eat healthy. Now more than ever."  
she remembered Hank  
saying.  
Then, she heard the door open, with a soft creek. She  
halted, and listened. Foot  
steps were heard, heading in her direction! She ducked  
behind the island in the center of  
the kitchen. She ignited her psychic knife when the  
stranger entered and turned on the  
lights. She lunged on top of him, with the knife above  
his face, when he caught her hand.  
"Easy, cher. I know Gambit is not well like, but 'dis  
is a bit extreme, don't you  
'tink.?" said Gambit on the floor.  
"Sorry Remi. It's just all this that we've been  
through.......it's making me jumpy."  
said Elizabeth.  
"It's okay, cher. We all get a little scared  
sometimes."  
"I know, I know." she said, helping him up.  
"Hey, I know. Gambit has a great Idea!" he said  
"What, are we gunna go possum shootin'?" said  
Elizabeth, mocking him with a  
southern, yokel voice.  
"No, but 'dat sounds good."  
She threw a look of disgust at him.  
"Gambit will cook you some of his world famous  
Gumbo!" he said, reaching in the  
cupboards for a huge soup pot.  
"That won't be necessary, Remi. I think I'll just go  
to bed."  
"No stay. Gambit make it extra nice, for 'dis extra  
nice lady."   
"Fine, but not too spicy." said Elizabeth, as she  
took a stool and sat at the island.  
She observed as Remi took out all the ingredients for  
the stew. She was not quite sure as  
to what they were, but one large "vegetable" spell  
peculiarly like and old shoe, or  
reprocessed Chinese newspaper. She wasn't sure which.  
Frankly, she didn't was to know.  
"So, Gambit, what are you doing up so late?"  
"I went to 'dis new club in Manhattan. Pretty good,  
but not like 'de other ones."  
"You mean the other strip joints?"  
"Strip joints, bar and night club, what's in a name,  
cher."   
They stayed talking the entire evening. There was no  
specific topic, but Gambit  
could tell there was something that was defiantly  
something bothering Elizabeth.  
"Hey, Betsy, what 'de matter, eh?"  
"Nothing, you wouldn't like to talk about it."  
"Sure. Gambit always open to new 'tings."  
"Fine. It's just that Russian satellite going up. I  
feel so.....uncomfortable,  
violated-"  
"Like someone's watchin' you all 'de time. 'Dat's how  
Gambit felt 'de hole time in  
Lo'isiana."  
"You mean Louisiana." said Elizabeth.  
"Like I said before 'what's in a name, cher.'"  
They were in the Kitchen the entire night, and well  
into the morning. Before they  
knew it, the sun had risen, and it was six in the  
morning.  
"*Yawn, Yawn*, My, look at the time, I think we  
should go up stairs." said  
Elizabeth, getting of the stool.  
"Is 'dat an invitation?" said Gambit, a smile  
twisting on his face.   
"No, it is not." said Elizabeth, going upstairs,  
smiling. As she went upstairs, Hand  
and Ororo were walking down.  
"Good morning, Betsy." said Hank.  
"Good Moroning,." Ororo said.  
Elizabeth ran right up, not saying a word. Hank and  
Ororo proceeded to the  
Kitchen, where Gambit was cleaning from the previous  
night.  
"Good morning, Remi. Were we hungry?" asked Ororo.  
"No. Bets and I just wanted some gumbo, is all." he  
replied.  
"I see."  
"Well, would you mind telling me what happened?"  
Henry asked.  
Gambit began to explain everything from the previous  
night.   
"Nothing. You just had a conversation?" said Ororo.  
"She seemed very distressed, for a conversation."  
said Hank.  
Just then, Professor Xavier came hovering down the  
stairs.  
"Good morning everyone." he said.  
"Professor." said Hank, and he gave a nod.  
The professor, the, proceeded to the refrigerator,  
and noticed something.  
Everyone was quiet. He did a quick psy-scan of their  
minds and said, "She's emotional  
because she feels her privacy is being threatened  
because of the satellite.'  
"Professor, you just-" said Remi  
"Well, you could not understand why, and I just told  
you. Problem solved. Now,  
who's making the coffee?" said the Professor.  
"You seem very light hearted this morning." said  
Hank, as Ororo made the coffee.  
"One must not dwell on the misadventures of the  
past." said the Professor.  
"That's one way o' pottin' it, Chuck." said Logan,  
leaning on the post of the door.  
"Logan we did not here you come in." said Ororo.  
"That's the idea, 'ro." said Logan.  
"Would you join us for some breakfast?" said the  
Professor.  
"Nope. Gotta get outside, start my mornin'  
exercises." he said, heading out. "I'll  
be back in a few hours."  
"Always 'de cheerful one." said Gambit, putting the  
pot beside the sink.  
A few moments later, the coffee was done and everyone  
had a cup in their hands.   
"Hiya, ya'll. What's up?" said Rogue entering the  
kitchen.  
Then, Scott walked in, helping Jean to a seat.  
"Good morning." said Scott.  
Everyone said "Good Morning."  
"Good morning, tell me, how's the patient?" asked  
Hank.  
"Groggy, and a little weak." replied Jean. "But  
otherwise fine. "So, what's for  
breakfast?"  
_______________  
  
After everyone was fed, they went to the living room.  
Gambit changed and  
proceeded to the shower, as did Logan and Rogue.  
everyone else was awake, in everyday  
clothes, watching the television.  
"And there she is, Russian Shuttle Saratov Penza,  
here at Nizhniy Novgorod. The  
shuttle will but the first satellite in space,  
designed to track all mutants on the planet.  
Here is Russian Science Minister Sezrus Kepstok. "This  
shuttle 'vill be forr 'de safety of  
all 'de people of Earth." said the Reporter,  
Interviewing Minister Kepstok.  
"See. I told that thing is no good. If it protects  
'the people of Earth,; why aren't  
we on that list?" said Elizabeth.  
"Know Betsy, you know that Mutants were never  
acknowledged as humans, even  
though we are." said Hank.  
Then, the phone rang, and Jean answered it.  
"Hello?"  
"Hello, is this the Xavier Institute for Higher  
Learning?" said the woman on the  
phone.  
"Yes it is." replied Jean.  
"May I speak to Professor Charles Xavier."  
"Yes. Hold on a minute." said Jean. Charles, phone  
for you.  
Thank-You, Jean. I'll take it in my office. said  
the Professor telepathically.  
The Professor lifted the phone, and said, "Hello?"  
"Yes, Charles Xavier, I presume?" said the woman on  
the other line.  
"Yes, this is he."  
"I am Chelsea Norsturm, Nation Security Advisor to  
the President."  
"Yes, how can I help you, Madam Advisor?"  
_______________  
  
He had been in his lair control room for 72 hours,  
without sleep. Toad was  
growing weary eyed, especially a day before the space  
launch. His master, Magneto was in  
his chamber, plotting and scheming.  
"Toad!" he yelled, "Where's Piotr and Wonda?" he  
said, entering the control  
room.   
"They are entering from a scouting mission." said  
Toad, pointing to a screen with  
Quicksilver and the Scarlet Witch on it.   
"Good. Tell them that all is prepared, to find  
Sabretooth and Mystique." said  
Magneto, re-entering his chamber. Oh Charles, he  
thought, How will you foil me this  
time?  
Then, Scarlet Witch, Quicksilver, Toad, Mystique, and  
Sabretooth all entered, and  
gathered around a large, holographic projection  
device.  
"Ah, welcome everyone. Now, to Business. There will  
be heavy guards, and much  
anticipation of attack, so this must be done covertly  
and very secretively." said Magneto,  
as the projection of a map of the launch site was  
activated.  
"Until we attack." said Wonda, cracking a smile.  
"Funny, Wonda. But true. I will be here, at the top  
of the command center, Wonda  
and Piotr will be at the blast zone placing the  
explosives, Sabretooth, you take the North  
guards, Mystique, the west, and Toad, the south. If  
anything goes wrong, I will destroy  
that shuttle magnetically.....My self." he said. "One  
thing, we must be there early, so that  
the rocket does not go up, in case we fail."  
"What of the X-Men?" asked Mystique.  
"If the X-Men arrive, Xavier will psy-scan all minds  
present, so wear the helmets I  
have designed. Should things get violent, be violent;  
but that rocket goes, understood."  
All nodded.  
"Good. Now, let us depart." he said, and all of the  
Brotherhood Mutants departed  
for their jet.  
_______________  
  
"Yes. I understand. Thank-You." said The Professor,  
hanging up the  
phone. He then went downstairs, where all of the X-Men  
were enjoying the great  
outdoors.  
X-Men, meet me in the Situation room immediately.  
said the Professor, using  
his telepathy. Moments later, all of the X-Men were  
assembled.  
"So, what's doin' Professor. Ah thought that this was  
our day off." said Rogue.   
"Yeah, did the Russian Satellite crash or somthin'."  
said Logan.  
"God willing." said Psylock.  
"No, nothing like that. Quite the opposite, in fact.  
I just got a phone call from  
Madam National Security Advisor Norsturm. She asked us  
to meet her in Washington."  
said the Professor.  
"So, what did she want, Professor?" Cyclops asked.   
"I'm not sure at present, Scott. She told me for us  
to meet her in a private airfield  
known to few. It's outside of Washington, on an  
uncharted island in the Chesapeake. The  
coordinates are already logged into the X-Jet's  
memory."  
"I take it we depart immediately." said Beast.  
"Yes. We leave tomorrow."  
The day went as it should, and before long, tomorrow  
was today. All of the  
X-Men dressed into their uniforms, and boarded the  
X-Jet. In two hours time, they landed  
at Jefferson Airfield, in Chesapeake Bay.  
"Good Morning, Ms. Norstrum." said the Professor, as  
he and the X-Men walked  
down from the plane.   
"Hello, Professor. If you'll follow me to the  
briefing Room, we can get started."  
said the Advisor, and they entered an underground  
bunker.  
"Now, as you are probably aware, the Russian  
Federation is planning to launch-"  
said the Advisor, but was interrupted.  
"Yes. We know of Russia's gift to the world." said  
Psylock.  
"*Ahem.* Yes well, Russia is more useful as an ally  
than and enemy, so they have  
asked the US State and Defense Departments for someone  
to guard the shuttle."  
"You're asking us to guard a device that will be used  
to track mutants....to track  
us?" said Beast.  
"Not guard, but be on the side, should something  
happen. We have intel. reports of  
a mutant terrorist group planning to attack the  
shuttle. Russia's military is not ready to  
handle mutant threats, so the US has accepted their  
offer."  
"But, Ah thought that President Kelly was for mutant  
rights?" said Rogue.  
"He is, but he also does not want a major nuclear  
power launching A-bombs within  
their own border." said Advisor Norstrum.   
"I see. So we will be there, strictly for the purpose  
should the unforeseen be seen?"  
asked Storm.  
"Exactly. Low profile. No one knows you'll be there,  
unless something happens."  
"And, what about X-Factor? They're your mutant  
lackeys." said Wolverine.  
"X-Factor is going up and down the western seaboard,  
trying to stop anti-mutant  
riots." said Ms. Nortrum.  
"All right. We'll do it. Only as a reserve  
precautionary measure, though." said the  
Professor.  
"Great! We leave immediately." said the Advisor.   
The X-Men, along with a few armed forces, boarded a  
plane to the Russian city of  
Nizhniy Novgorod. When they landed, they arrived at  
the site, hours before people arrived  
at the launch. Xavier did s quick psy-scan, and  
detected no one but work-crew.   
X-Men. Keep your minds clear and be on alert. I fear  
that this would be the  
perfect opportunity for a strike. The gates are  
locked, but be weary. I will maintain a  
constant scan, until the rocket launches. said the  
Professor with his Telepathy.   
All of the X-Men then went to their pre-arranged  
posts. Storm and Jean were at  
the rocket's pad, Beast and iceman were at the north,  
Cyclops and Psylock were in the  
east, Rogue and Wolverine in the West, and Cannonball  
and Gambit in the South.   
However, they were too late. The Brotherhood had  
already entered the compound  
and was executing their plan.   
"Mystique to Piotr: Quicksilver, are the explosives  
set?" said Mystique over the  
radio.  
"Yes Raven. Wonda and I are----Wait! I see two X-Men.  
Storm and Phoenix.  
Wonda and I will intercept."  
"NO Quicksilver! Detonate the explosives, and let the  
rubble kill them instead."  
said Mystique.   
"Fine." said Quicksilver. But one of the explosives  
went off prematurely. A Piece  
of the Platform was destroyed, Alerting the X-Men to  
the Brotherhood's presence.  
X-Men, this is Jean, an explosion went off, and I  
saw Quicksilver and the Scarlet  
Witch run off. Be alert.   
All of the X-Men, then, went to the Launch pad.  
Except Wolverine. Mystique  
caught up with him, and morphed into Jean.  
"Logan, help me! I'm injured!" said the Fake Jean  
Falling into his arms.  
"Jeannie, what's wrong???"  
"It's just that, I am so in love.........with  
CYCLOPS! Ha ha ha ha ha! Who could  
ever love a freak like You!" said Mystique, reducing  
Logan to tears. She ran off, never to  
be seen.  
"Ah don't like this. It's too quiet for an explosion  
to just happen." said Rogue at  
the pad.  
"You couldn't be more wrong!" said the Scarlet Witch,  
shooting her hex spells at  
the X-Men, throwing them back. "NOW!"  
All of the Brotherhood hench men arrived, beginning  
to fight. Sabretooth took on  
Rogue, Beast, and Cannonball. Cannonball, then, flew  
himself at Sabretooth, but missed.  
He hit the Lunch pad instead. Mystique, using her  
martial arts, began to fight Psylock,  
who also had knowledge of Far East Fighting. Storm  
began to fight Wonda.  
"Prepare to meet your doom, Weather Witch!" said  
Wonda.  
"You may predict fate, but I can control the very air  
around you!" said Storm.  
The X-Men fought the Brotherhood, and the Brotherhood  
fought the X-Men,  
relentlessly. It was violent and very dirt. After a  
few moments of fighting, Magneto  
appeared above them, and gathered all of the X-Men  
into one of his Electromagnetic  
spheres.  
"Why do non of you understand what we are trying to  
do? This rocket could  
destroy us all." said Magneto.  
"They mean no Harm, They want to feel safe." said  
Beast.  
"Tell that to the Nazi dogs that murdered six million  
people, my parents included."  
"Magnus, enough! This not the way in which to achieve  
your means." said Xavier,  
hovering on the floor, beneath Magneto.  
"I will not here more of your 'peace babble',  
Charles. This compound goes today."  
said Magneto. Using his magnetic powers. He raised his  
hand to the control tower, and  
reconfigured the controls for the rocket to  
launch...and then crash on the site. He encased  
all of the Mutants present at the site, to a safe zone  
outside of the compound. Then, the  
rocket launched, and Magneto flew him and his  
brotherhood away.  
"This can't be good" said Bobby, looking at the  
skyrocketing shuttle.   
"Rogue, is it possible you could fly me to the  
cockpit?" asked Beast.  
"Not at that speed, sugah." said Rogue.  
"Then I shall go. Using the wind, I could push it  
away to the north. To an  
uninhabited area." said Storm.  
"No Storm, it's too dangerous." said Cyclops.  
"I must. It is the only way."   
Cyclops shrugged, "Fine, but be careful."  
Storm rose and, with all her might, created hurricane  
force winds to push the  
rocket forward. It had worked, and the shuttle crashed  
in an uninhabited area to the north.  
She then flew back down, trying to catch her breath.  
"It is done." she said. Falling into  
Beast's arms.   
"She is quite tired, Scott. Perhaps we have  
overstayed our welcome." said Beast,  
and all of the X-Men retreated toward the plane, which  
landed them there.  
"You're a fool Charles. You and your foolish dream of  
peace and happiness. I fear  
that your dream, will bring us all one step closer to  
death." said Magnus, looking off to  
the sky. The Sun was a beautiful sunset red. Magnus  
looked at the redness, and thought  
that it is sign. A sign of blood to be spilled.  
************************************************************************  
Next Issue: Find out what it's like to live in the  
X-Men's shoes, in A Day with the X-Men.  
************************************************************************  
By: Leo Federico  
  



	4. #4- A Day with the X-Men

Sorry my comp is being Carried as we speak. Disclamer: I did'n write this my friend Leo did but I'll pass on the comments. Marvel owns the X-souls we make like no money and I am a VERY disgruntled McD's worker so NUFF Said!!!  
  
Ripped from the Comics...  
Classic X-Men  
#4- A Day with the X-Men  
************************************************************************  
Previously in 'The Brotherhood Strikes': The X-Men awoke the next morning, curiously refreshed. In the afternoon, Professor Xavier received a call from the National Security Advisor to he President Chelsea Norsrum. She unformed that she needed to speak with them at a private island in Chesapeake Bay. The X-Men then flew there, and were informed that they had to guard a Russian space launch from a mutant threat.  
When the X-Men arrived in Russia, they began to guard the Russian Launch Site. Sure enough, the Brotherhood of Mutants attacks the launch. They fought for a time, when Xavier interrupted, and halted Magneto's nefarious plans. The Russian shuttle was destroyed, along with the site.  
When the X-Men left Russia, Magneto took measure of what may happen. He swore to liberate Mutant kind. And that's where our story Continues.   
************************************************************************  
She decided to go into town, because she needed a few things. Jean Grey-Summers felt completely congested in the mansion, and needed some time to herself. She went into Westchester for a dress, a pair of shoes, and few other things. She found the outlet center, and began to shop around. She entered a store, and asked the corpulent sales-woman where she may find the dresses.  
"Excuse me ma'am, but where are the women's dresses?" Jean asked.  
"Down the walk-way, and passed the cosmetics counter." said the woman.  
Jean has psychically entered her mind and found what the clerk wanted to say: You're a size six aren't you. I hate you.  
Jean then went to the area marked "Women's Clothes." She found another salesman, who suggested a dress for her to buy.  
"Her you are ma'am, the perfect evening dress." said the man.  
Mental Translation: Whoa! She's hot! Tear off my clothes and walk all over me!  
Jean threw a look at the man and began to search through the rack, and thought, My word. One helluva world we live in.  
But such was the life of a telepath. Knowing people better than they know themselves. She knew what all the people she had met today wanted to say. She preferred the company of the X-Men over strangers with hidden agendas. She purchased her items and left.  
Upon her return to the Mansion, she heard loud noises from within. She entered, to find Rogue and Cannonball flying around in the atrium.   
"Give it back, you good for nothin' swap rat!" shouted Rogue, chasing Sam all over the place, overhead.   
"Why? There is some pretty interesting stuff in here." said Sam, waving a book around.   
"When Ah get mah hands on you, boy..." said Rogue.   
She flew upward where Sam was holding still. She flew at full speed, but Sam dodged her and Rogue hit the ceiling instead.   
"Hmmmm, here's one: "April 9, that cute gah at the mall was there again today. Ah swear, If Ah didn't have mah powers...'" said Sam, quoting the book.   
All right, everybody freeze! shouted Jean, telepathically. Now, come down, both of you and explain this to me.   
They both flew down and began to explain themselves.   
"Jean, Thank God. That, that..........thing took mah diary again and has been readin' it all over the mansion." said Rogue, holding Sam by the collar.   
"It was just a little *ouch*, joke." said Sam.   
"OK, here's how we solve this one. Sam, you will give Rogue back her diary, apologize, and then go swear in some other room." said Jean. Sam, then, returned the diary, apologized to Rogue, and walked off.   
"Stupid Jean. If she wasn't here..." said Sam under his breath.   
I heard that. said Jean.   
"Thanks a lot, Jean." said Rogue, and she flew up to her room. Jean then proceeded to the living room, where she heard the voices of Elizabeth and Hank.   
"Good afternoon Betsy, Hank." said Jean, as she sat down. "What are we watching?"   
"A special on President Kelly's tour of Africa. Yesterday, he was in South Africa. Today he should arrive in Genosha." said Hank, with great interest.   
"It's unprecedented. I can't wait to see the look on the Genoshan President's face." said Betsy.   
"What is her name again?" asked Jean.   
"President Tabatha MacAllester." replied Henry.   
"... the President also commented that he will send almost a fifth of the US Peace Corps. to South Africa to help in the fight against AIDS. Also, President Kelly is scheduled to meet with the president of Genosha, President MacAllester, and speak with her U.S.- Genoshan Trade Treaties, to the issue of Mutant rights, and mutant slave trade. I am Sally McCallum for World View." said the reporter and a new program was to be shown.   
"What a world we live in." said Hank, turning the television off and heading to his lab.   
"Well, I suppose I'll go to the salarium and work in my stone garden." said Betsy, and she left outside.   
Jean was left there by herself. She picked up a book and began to read it.   
_______________   
"You can put that right there, Logan." said Ororo, working in her garden.   
"Man, 'ro. How can you do this all day." said Logan, dropping a bag of soil on the ground.   
"To find peace on Earth, one must first find peace within it." said Ororo, rising from the grass in which she was sitting. She looked at Logan through her sun-glasses, and tried to read the statement on his face.   
"Sure, 'ro, whatever." said Logan.   
Just then, Bobby came running out of the mansion.   
"How can you guys just sit outside all day. Sam n' me are going In to New York. Why don't you guys come and join us? You could use a break." said Bobby.   
"Spending time in nature and the nurturing care of the Goddess is a break, Bobby. You should spend some time out here."   
"I should................maybe tomorrow. See ya!" said Bobby, and he ran off.   
"He still has a lot ta' learn." said Logan.   
"Now, now Logan, he's still a boy. Let him enjoy life while he can." said Ororo, and went back to her garden.   
Logan shook his head, and headed for a tiny hill overlooking the sea. He began to meditate. A tiny piece of him, wishing this was all a bad dream.   
Inside, Sam was waiting for Bobby, but he ran back outside to the salarium. He found Psylock and asked if she wished to go. She accepted, and eventually, Rogue, Bobby, Elizabeth, and Sam were in Rogue's convertible, heading toward New York. "Ah, finally. We finally get away from that mansion." said Bobby, raising both arms into the swishing wind.   
"Yeah, now for some music." said Sam, reaching for the radio. (Sam is in the passenger side.)   
"Don't even think about it!" said Rogue, slapping Sam's hand down. "No one touches mah radio 'cept me." she commanded.   
"Great, I'll set the station." said Betsy, using her telekinesis to set the station.   
"Ah thought Ah said no one touches this thing but me." said Rogue.   
"I didn't touch it. In fact, I've never touched the radio the entire trip." said Betsy. In about thirty minutes time the X-Men had arrived in New York with money in their pockets and shopping in their minds. They stopped at a mall in Manhattan and began to journey into the realm of the mall rats.   
"OK," started Rogue, "Betsy and Ah will go left, and you gahs can go wherever, but we meet back here in one hour. Gotcha?"  
"Yeah, yeah, we got it." said Bobby, and he and Sam went off.  
"Well, let's hit it." said Betsy, and she and Rogue were off on their spree.  
Their first hit was a shoe-source next to a toy store. Then they journeyed to the food court, a clothing store, and jewelry shop, among other things. Bobby and Sam, however, went to the video store, and then to the Women's clothing shop to see if they could score a date with one of the assistants. After six failed attempts by either of them, the hour was finished. Bobby and Sam were at the predisposed meeting place, but the girls were not.  
"Why is it that the women are always the latest after shopping?" said Bobby.  
"Well, Ah don't know, but Ah'm sure it's in the genes." Sam replied.  
Actually, as fait would have permitted, Rogue and Elizabeth were on their way to the spot, but became distracted.  
"Well, we only have seven bags. Our worst yet, Rogue." said Elizabeth.  
"Ah know. We have to start commin' more often." replied Rogue.   
Just then, their conversation was interrupted, for a mere twenty yard away, stood their old foes, Avalanche and Pyro in plain clothes.  
"Well, lookie here. A couple of freaks in our mall." said Rogue.  
"'Ey Avalanch, ol' chum, look at that. Two X-Men waitin' for us." said Pyro.  
"Yeah, let's go say hi." said Avalanche.  
"Heads up," started Betsy, "'Cause here they come."  
The two pairs exchanged looks, and began to move toward each other. They stopped, yards from one-another, and Avalanche got the first shot off. He pointed his hands to the ground, and it shook violently. The people around ran and screamed, and attracted the attention of Bobby and Sam.  
"Uh, Bobby, wanna take a look at this." Sam said.  
"Whoa, I think we should do something." Bobby replied.  
The two were off, Sam blasted into action, trying to hit Avalanche, but got diverted, when Avalanche fired at Sam.  
Bobby transformed into his ice form, and began to attack Pyro. Both were in a climatic deadlock, canceling out one-another's powers; when Rogue came up in front of Pyro.  
"Remember me, bright ahyes." she said, and punched right in the nose, knocking him yards away, unconscious with a broken nose.  
Betsy was holding Avalanches arms behind his back, unable to use his powers, and Sam flew right into Avalanche's back, breaking two ribs and rendering him unconscious.  
Hey guys, I think we should all leave before the police arrive. Betsy said telepathically, and the quartet abandoned the Mall and headed back to the Mansion.  
When they returned, they found Ororo still in her garden, finishing her potting. Rogue and Elizabeth went in that direction, but Sam and Booby went inside and plumped themselves on the couch.  
"Good Lord, what happened to you two?!" Jean said, being disturbed from her reading and noticing they were in a fight.  
"Just your typical mutant day at the mall." Bobby said.  
"Uh, yeah. The truth is we ran into a couple of our old pals Pahro and Avahlanche. It wusn't very pleasant." Sam said, turning on the TV.  
"Hello, and welcome back to World News Tonight, I am your host David Gellar, Sandra Ines is off tonight. Our top story tonight, President Robert Kelly, a Pro-Mutant activist since his election, has arrived in Genosha, and is meeting with President MacAllester right now. He is expected to make a statement tomorrow morning on his meeting." the reporter said.  
"Your not going to find much else on. That's all they're showing on most channels." said Jean, returning to her book.  
"Well, mah friends, it is allready nahne, and we ate at the food court, so Ahm turnin' in." said Sam, yawning and heading upstairs.  
"*Sniff, sniff*, What is that smell?" Bobby asked.  
"Oh, Ororo's been in the kitchen making some kind of Egyptian Pastry for everyone. Not quite Sure what it is, though." said Jean, continuing on with her reading.  
Bobby got up and headed in the direction of the kitchen, where Ororo was washing her hands. A cookie sheet laid on the island.  
"Hey 'ro? What's cookin'?" Bobby asked.  
"Those are some desserts I made to go with dinner, but Most people already ate, so I baked them as a snack for tomorrow. You're welcome to have one if you like." Ororo said, nodding in the direction of the sheet.   
"Don't mind if I do." he replied, and took a bite of the pastry. "These are good 'ro, what's in 'em?"  
"Rice, coconuts, dough, and sugar. Also, a few other spices native only to Egypt that I had grown." She replied, removing her apron and walking towards Bobby.  
"Well, I suppose I'll turn in. Night 'ro." He said and walked off.  
"Good night, Bobby. Sleep well." and she turned to put the pastries under glass. After wards, she too retired for the evening.   
_______________   
Hours later, only Hank and Betsey were awake, only to watch the President's address live. It was about nine in the morning, Genoshan Time.  
"This should be interesting to watch." Elizabeth said, turning on the TV.  
"Ah, a King born among knaves, to strike peace with nations, by the dawns early blaze. I coined that myself." Hank said, turning his attention to the television. The address had begun.  
"...here in Genosha. In a few moments, President Kelly will step up to the podium, becoming the first President in History to Visit Genosha. And here he is." said the reporter, and the crowed burst-up into applause. "Nations of the World," his speech began, "I am here on the threshold of a new era. An era, where we as humans, stand in the doorway, of social, physical, mental, and spiritual evolution."  
But his words were cut short. For after that sentence, shots broke out, hitting the podium, and Striking President Kelly.  
"Dear God!" Hank said, rising from his chair.  
"Hank, is he..."Betsy said, daring not to finish her words.  
"Ladies and gentlemen, shots have broken out here in Genosha, and the President has been hit. Secret Service agents are combing the crowd, and surrounding buildings-- wait, this Just in. We, here at World View, have just received word that President Robert Kelly, the forty-fifth President of the united States, is dead. HE died at 9:07am Local Genoshan Time, 12:07 Eastern Standard Time. This is truly a sad time..." said the reporter, and Hank turned the TV off.  
"God I'm ashamed to be an American today." Betsey said.  
The rest of the night was silence. Betsy and Hank stayed up the entire night, and they would be there when the X-Men awoke the next morning.  
************************************************************************  
Next Issue: See what happens when a devastated world and melancholy nation mourns the Death of President Robert Kelly in "Mutant Tinderbox."  
************************************************************************  
By: Leo Federico  
  



	5. #5

Ripped from the Comics...  
Classic X-Men  
#5- Mutant Tinderbox  
************************************************************************  
Previously in 'A Day with the X-Men': The X-Men were given a leaisure day, a day rare to the Xavier Institute. Rogue, Psylock, Iceman, and Cannonball went to a mall in Manhatton, and fought a pair of old foes, Pyro and Avalanche. The other X-Men stayed home and enjoyed the amenities of the grounds. A rather enjoyable day. Then, however, at around midnight, Beast and Elizabeth were the only ones awake. The reporter for World View was announcing President Kelly's speech, when out of no where, shots broke out, and President Kelly was assassinated. Beast and Psylock stayed up the rest of the night, and when the rest of the X-Men awoke, they were infromed of the news. That is where w continue our story.  
************************************************************************  
It was only six short hours ago that the late President Kelly was murdered in Genosha while giving an address as to relations between the US and Genosha. All of the X-Men awoke to this news, and gathered in the living room to watch the special report.  
"Good morning and welcome to this special edition of World View. I am Sally McCallum, here in Hammer Bay. Well, six hours ago, for those who do not know yet, our beloved President, Robert Kelly, was assassinated during his address. Details are sketchy at best, but sources say that the assassin was Harvey Alexander Owens, a resident of Genosha, who was applying for American Citizenship. Officials have closed the borders and are searching for this man.  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, Genosha has always been critizied for it's policies on Mutant Rights and Mutates, the backbone of the Genoshan economy. Now, conspriacy theroists everywhere are saying that the Genoshan President, Tabatha McAllester, open mutant-hater, was responsible for the attack on the President. Naturally, the President has denied these claims. President MacAllester has also issued a Writ of Apology to the United States, saying 'This is and unfortunte and dramatic turn of events, and all of the Genoshan peoples and Myself grieve for your President, and we are unmeasurably sorry for your loss.'  
"Also, Secretary of the Press Arnold Craig, has issued this statement: 'After consultung with other Cabinet members, the Joint Chiefs of Staff, and the Speaker of the House, it is the desicion of this nation, to have the Funeral of President Kelly at Arlington National Cemetary a week from today, and the Inaguration fo Vice-President Helen Chambers in two weeks.' Secretary Craig later commented that a quick and thorough investigation of the President's death has commenced, and interrogationg of Genoshan officals, also.  
"Upon hearing this news, the leader of the Brotherhood of Mutants, a disguised Magneto, gave this video-statement from an untracable location: 'Citizns of the World. Today, we stand as children on the darkest of thresholds, the grimmest of futures, and the saddest of times. The assassination of President Kelly has is a grim and terrible reminder that the Flame of Hatred between Humans and Mutants burnes bright, even when the Waters of Peace threatens to extinguish it. It is with these words, and a heavy heart, that I submit to you that the arrogance human show mutants will not go unpunished. I have heard my people's cries for retribution, and I will answer them. I request all mutant liberates come to Genosha, and we will be freed. To deny us, your brothers, our rights and our humanity as 'sapiens', is an act of bigotry and hatred. If blood flows like rivers, then let it be. And let it be the final battle battle of true humanity. Of true freedom.'  
"Analyzers from the U.S., Britain, and Japan have yet to decipher what Magneto menat by this words, but it is agreed that it cannot be for the benifit of Humanity.  
"As a species, we have come a long way in our billions of years of life ont his planet. If mutants are, in fact, out evolutionary supiriors, than it is envitable that we will be them. Efforts from all over the nation cry out peace between us. But that is not in our hands, that is in the hands of the Government, and out legislators.  
"Senator Carlotta Abbey, of the Mutant Affairs Committee, is pushing for a bill that will end the reign of terror of the Sentinels, and bringforth new ways of controlling Mutant outbreaks. So far, the bill has gained little momentum and is vastly umpopular among the Senate and the House.   
"President-Elect Helen Chambers favors the bill saying, "The U.S. must set an example for the rest of the world to follow. We must prove to the globe that the Land of the Free extends to Mutants. We must sho the world that our Constitution refers to Mutants as well." Her words were shook off by many Americans, and the anit-Mutant groupm the Friends of Humanity.  
"Now, as the sun sets a brilliant gold and scarlet, and a slight beam of light rays down upon the small island of Genosha, the Capitol Square glistening like a jewel, on can only hope, that Peace is but a few steps away. I am Sally McCallum for World VIew, no stay tuned for your local news. Good Day."  
Beast turned off the televesion and walked up-stairs. He was soon followed by Psylock and Cannonball. The others remained at the ground floor.  
Then, Professor Xavier came hovering down to meet his students.  
"Good mor- what's wrong, my X-Men.?" he asked in puzzlemement.  
Storm replied, "Professor- Charles- we have something terrible to tell you."  
************************************************************************  
Next Issue: See what happens when a tourtured Magneto wages war on the world in Legions!  
************************************************************************  
By: Leo Federico  
wynd_rider86@yahoo.com, or  
leo_sidious@hotmail.com  
  



End file.
